SPLAT Goes the Drakie!
by Isabella Auditore
Summary: This is a request from AuthorOfTheFuture for a Drake/Dekka story set in FEAR. Hope I did okay! Uh... Terrible title... "Well, it is you, little Katie." Shut it, Drake. Rated T for Drake's language!


**Hi! I'm back again for another one-off pairing for GONE. This one's a request from AuthorOfTheFuture, and it's Dekka/Drake. Set just after the end of Fear. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Drake Merwin scowelled and walked slowly through the desert, with the scorched and half-melted baby girl. Diana stumbled in a daze behind them, seemingly unaware that her baby was almost burnt alive.  
Drake thought for the tenth time how stupid he would've looked slamming into the invisible FAYZ wall, and an annoyed growl escaped his throat. There he was, watching Jack die in front of him. Suddenly, the FAYZ wall's gone. Completely. Adults gathered around and staring in at them like monkeys at a zoo.  
He had been so happy. Escape at last! He would definitely show that psych how much he dreamt of hurting him now. Whip arm flailing behind him, he had run full-force into the still-solid dome. If he'd been mortal, it might have killed him. The full force of the impact mixed with the excruciating pain of the FAYZ wall.  
Or, pain to humans. A pleasant tingling to Drake.

It took Drake a second to realise he was alone.  
"Oh great. Oh-" He swore loudly. "I'm lost. In the desert." He sounded more pissed off than worried. "Where're those coyotes when you need them?" He was just walking along with his whip wrapped neatly around his waist, when suddenly, he wasn't walking. He was floating. Bits of dirt and sand flew up around Drake's head as he lashed his tentacle arm around. He knew immediately who it was.  
"I think I'll just keep you here until Sam comes to burn you up." Dekka growled. Her palms were raised, and looked like she was prepared to stay there through wind and rain, sun and storm, until Sam arrived. Drake, dead heart pounding, realised with horror that she could indeed hold him there until he was burnt to ashes. Panicking, Drake put on the calmest face he could muster. Time to try something he never wanted to turn to.  
Flirting.  
"What's the matter, am I not hot enough already?" Drake crossed his arms, but by this time he had turned in such a way so that his body was diagonal to the ground, his feet at the highest point. His messy blond hair fell away from his face as cold, green (**?**) eyes sparkled with fear. His whip dangled down to the ground as he waited for a response.

Dekka's eyes narrowed. She wanted to say something like_ 'Oh, sorry honey, but you're a boy_.' But since it was still _Drake Merwin _in front of her, she thought better of it. He may prefer physical abuse, but he could still torture your mind.  
It seemed almost like Drake read her mind, because the next second, he put on a shark's grin and, although he was now completely upside down, it wasn't funny.  
"Sorry, I forgot you don't swing that way." The look in Drake's eyes told of sadistic pleasure at making her uncomfortable. Then he said something that made her heart drop at the memories from earlier that day. "No, you like little Breeze, don't you?"  
That was enough. "SAM! Sam, Drake's over here! Saaam!" Dekka yelled over her shoulder at the nothingness behind her. _Shit._  
Drake let slip an expression of utter panic and thrashed his limbs around, yelling a little.  
"Oh shut up, you baby." Dekka spat. Drake ceased his struggle, confusion etched across his face. His eyes slid past Dekka's head at the empty desert and narrowed.  
"Seem's my executioner is late." He said, almost casually, as if he was commenting on the weather. Then, as if to check a watch, Drake bent his human wrist to squint at the skin. He frowned, and now the fact that he was upside down brought a smirk to Dekka's face. Then a chuckle. Then she laughed, and suddenly, she was sitting on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks as she roared with laughter. Drake, whom looked utterly confused now, was still upside down.  
Dekka's palms were still raised as she finally wiped tears away from her cheeks with her sleeves. She rose to her feet, then, unsure of what she should do, frowned, almost matching Drake's look of puzzlement.  
Which caused Drake to start laughing.  
Which caused Dekka to start laughing.

After a few minutes, Drake wiped his eye with his whip hand and, still smiling, said, "What did I put in my drink last night?"  
Dekka sighed. "I don't know." Then she thought for a second. "Where did you get a drink?"  
Drake shrugged. "Some cooler near the barrier in the forest."  
"Mhmm." Dekka grunted in response. "Hey, that reminds me. You ran into the barrier didn't you?" Drake let out a theatrical sigh.  
"Yeah. It seems I did."  
"It looked really funny. You running full force and then SPLAT!" Dekka clapped her hands together to emphasize the point.  
"Huh."  
"Yeah."  
"Well..."  
"So."  
Drake was now on the ground. It seemed Dekka forgot to keep him up, but he wasn't about to run away. Although all around him was desert, all he could see was the girl before him. He took a step forward. Then another. He was now a foot away from Dekka.  
She looked into his eyes, and she saw almost humanity there. Like, possibly love. Longing.  
He closed the distance.  
"You know, you never answered my first question." His face was barely an inch from Dekka's.  
Her heart pumped. She'd never felt this way for a boy. Maybe something like it for Sam, but nothing even close. Similar to her feelings for Brianna, but stronger.  
A sort of electricity filled the air around them.  
"Yes, you are." Dekka kissed Drake on the lips.

* * *

**R&R, or even better, PM me a request! Just remember to include which book it's set in, when and where. :3**


End file.
